READERS CHOICE
by write12
Summary: Vote which story you would like to see me write!


**A/N: I have to admit, I love Hope but I get bored sometimes and need to write something else. I will continue to keep Hope my main priority but I need a side project. To all my lovely fans or first time readers, review what you think about the options below. This is a democracy so vote it up! I want atleast 25 votes before I make my decision. This story will most likely be updated on Wednesdays while Hope is updated on Sundays still.  
**

DIRECTIONS: PICK ONE OF THE CHOICES THAT YOU LIKE THE MOST AND REVIEW YOUR OPTION. note IF YOU DO NOT LIKE CERTAIN THINGS ABOUT THAT SELECTION BUT IN GENERAL YOU LIKE THE CHOICE, WITHIN THE REVIEW LEAVE A COMMENT ABOUT YOUR SUGGESTION.

Option 1 Pre-Konoha MADARAXOC Romance, M

I was kidnapped and tortured mercilessly by a man named Arris Oda. That was ten years ago and now I am what they call the _immaculate solider_. It's rumored I don't feel pain or have emotions. My fighting is fierce and overwhelming, overkill would be understating it. I don't hesitate or doubt my orders and my master is my God. Many think I'm an idiot because I speak scarcely, but what they don't know can't hurt them or myself. They say I'm a creature, a pet to the damned, and maybe they're right. _Maybe I don't feel anything, perhaps I'm as dumb as they say, what does it matter after all I am animal. _"Scarlett," Madara whispered from behind me. His breath blew against my ear and in a past life I may have swooned, but in my current standing I did nothing but wait for my next command. "Sometimes I think you're the only person I can depend on. Do you think my loyalty is misplaced?" His tone was needing, but what he needed I couldn't foretell. "I certainly hope not, Sir." Madara's hands lightly tapped on my sides and drew my back closer to his chest, "No more of that Sir shit. Scarlett, say my name."

Option 2 Pre-Konoha MADARAXOC Romance, M

My name is Grace, when I was 5 years old I was kidnapped by the Uchiha. They thought they could use me to extort my father (a high ranking military officer,) to release their POW's. What they didn't know was my father had died previously and the military was unwilling to bargain for me. In rage they killed my mother and orphaned me. What was worse, they forced me to live and grow up alongside their children. I was treated like an outcast and seen as a filthy blemish in their society. I thought getting stronger would help myself fit in, but it only made me stand out more, and to be noticed by some is ok, but to be noticed by Madara Uchiha was deadly. "Hey Grace, why don't you put down the Kunai and be a good little woman. Go bring me something to eat." Madara and his little brother laughed. I clenched my fist tightly, anger taking my logic hostage. "How about I go find you some scissors instead, cut your hair Hippie." Madara stopped his jubilant laughter and scowled, "What did you say?" _I shouldn't, oh but I hate him so much_. "You heard me, take a bath you dirty Hippie!" Madara lunged for me, "Come here you little bitch." I dodged him, "Go get an apron on, Maddy, and slip on some heels because everyone knows who the real woman here is!" _Oh damn it all, what did I do!_

Option 3 (Naruto Shippuden Era) OBITOXOC Romance, M

I hadn't been to this side of the town before and it was far more crowded than what I was accustomed. A thousand people walked this street, but only one person stood out. All I could see was light blonde hair wafting in the wind ahead of me and a sweet giggle. "Excuse me," the woman appeared before me. Her Green eyes reached out and seized my heart, "Rin?" She smiled and shook her head, "No, my name is Nala. I was wondering if you knew where a hotel was? I'm kind of lost and you look like you know where you're going." _Of course this isn't Rin… Rin's long gone. This girl one day will die too, the beautiful smile will only lead to a horrible death. _At that moment I took back my heart that the innocent girl had stolen and decided, _I must take her away from this world. Such a gorgeous woman should be with Rin, perhaps she can keep her company._


End file.
